bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LaserGhost
If you are here to leave a hating messege THEN GO AWAY!!(OUT!) Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chance Dragonoid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 21:46, April 23, 2010 Ok! Ok! There is no losers, unless your playing me, Then your the loser 100% Guarantee! 18:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fusionfall (I just wanted to put Re) Yes i know FusionFall what do you wan't to ask me?. --I love the whole world and all its crazy things boom diya ya boom di ya ya (talk) 19:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay who are your characters? --I love the whole world and all its crazy things boom diya ya boom di ya ya (talk) 19:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh mine is Blake alexeiagile level 17, Rex Archalcott level 4, Rex Aftershockalcott level 4, and Cody Zortagile level 4 see ya anywhere there. --I love the whole world and all its crazy things boom diya ya boom di ya ya (talk) 19:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for the info you can find me at.... Fuse's lair i am not level 36 though. --See ya when i see ya (talk) 19:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The last place where you get to beat Lord Fuse my Old friend helped me go there.--See ya when i see ya (talk) 19:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Try joining FusionFall wiki if you want --> http://fusionfall.wikia.com/ <-- --See ya when i see ya (talk) 19:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Never saw you there well okay time to go. See you there sometimes. --See ya when i see ya (talk) 19:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey LG Hey LaserGhost can you check out my new articles on the fanon wiki.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Tell me how my articles are when you're finished.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I was so happy I almost exploded. How are my articles.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) K.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Its to short.Did you see my articles yet?-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 19:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) 5th Paladin Stuff I honestly don't know the first thing about this, but it was referred to as "an army" which is singular. So, I was just matching the singularity to the "army". It also has images of a single entity for the marble, so I wasn't sure if that was an example of 1 or if it was the only 1 that included the 5. So, given that, should we change it to all be singular or plural? I am fine either way - I was just looking for consistency. :) And by the way - No offense taken. That's why we do the edits and have the abilities to leave comments like professionals, right? Take care - TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 20:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 14:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) HEY! Don't laugh at me!! :D Ok, it is kind of silly. I hate that I was born an editor. And I haven't gotten an answer yet on if it is singular or plural...TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 14:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The first part was directed at DA - sorry for the confusion! TC Wiki I need help on making a wiki and I need a topic. I will make you admin maybe. WG Is Gonna Get You (talk) 04:13, September 26, 2010 Well, forget what I said above. Because I am probably going to spend more time here (I've been on SW Fanon or Spongebob Fanon during most wiki time). WG Is Gonna Get You (talk) 13:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Deja vu. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 18:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ¡ Hola LaserGhost! The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 18:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué pasa? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 19:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) English: What's up? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 19:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No francés, es el español. (It's not French, it's Spanish) The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia (talk) 19:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi LaserGhost. I'm back on Wikia since I was made admin on Ben 10 Fan Fiction, making me able to keep in touch with you again. So how's it been going? WG = Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Just Saying (NOT A HATING MESSAGE) Your Lumino Preyas, Your "Battle Gear" and your Laserman are fake Bakugans, lol, i have them 3 and they're cool (EXCEPT the Laserman...) Wanna be friends? Hey LG! Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 05:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You wanna learn how to do that thing on mah userpage?! Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 05:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL, lemme get it ready. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 05:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Tell me what colors you want. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 05:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) TELL ME WHAT COLORS YOU WANT!!! Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 05:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC)